barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
2008
Major Events *January 29: Celebrating Around The World is released to stores. *February 28: The Barney Be-A-Star Sweepstakes ends. *March 4: Barney's Animal ABC's is released to stores. *April 2: Sprout added some Season 9 episodes of Barney & Friends. *April 12: Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour begins performing at The City Theatre in Valletta. *May 6: Hi! I'm Riff! is released to stores. *September 9: The Best of Barney is released to stores. It is the first Barney Home Video to be distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment, as opposed to 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. *September 15: Season 12 premieres on PBS. *September 26: Season 12 finale airs on PBS. *October 14: Barney's Night Before Christmas is re-released to stores. New Barney & Friends Episodes & Songs Season 12 (2008) Waytogo.jpg|Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Way_to_Go!%3A_A_Travel_Adventure Themisbegottenmoon.jpg|The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Misbegotten_Moon%3A_A_Space_Adventure Theswordinthesandbox.jpg|The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sword_in_the_Sandbox%3A_A_Storybook_Adventure Rifftotherescue.jpg|Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Riff_to_the_Rescue!%3A_A_Wild_West_Adventure Lightscameraaction.jpg|Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Lights!_Camera!_Action!%3A_A_Movie_Adventure Tocatchathief.jpg|To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/To_Catch_a_Thief:_A_Mystery_Adventure Themagiclamp.jpg|The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Magic_Lamp:_A_Travel_Adventure Theamazingcaptainpickles.jpg|The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Amazing_Captain_Pickles:_A_Hero_Adventure Agameforeveryone.jpg|A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Game_for_Everyone:_A_Sports_Adventure Thereluctantdragon.jpg|The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Reluctant_Dragon:_A_Fairy_Tale_Adventure Songs Adventuringaroundtheworld.jpg|Adventuring Around the World|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Adventuring_Around_the_World Everybodydance.jpg|Everybody Dance|link=Everybody Dance Celebratingaroundtheworld.jpg|Love is the Key|link=Love is the Key Animalalphabetmatchinggame.jpg|The Animal and Alphabet Matching Game|link=The Animal and Alphabet Matching Game Iwillalwaysrememberyou.jpg|I Will Always Remember You|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/I_Will_Always_Remember_You Mrmoon.jpg|Mr. Moon|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Moon Ilovestories.jpg|I Love Stories|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Stories Thesuperherosong.jpg|The Superhero Song|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Superhero_Song Ilookalittlescarybutimnot.jpg|I Look a Little Scary, But I'm Not|link=http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/I_Look_a_Little_Scary,_But_I'm_Not Cast & Crew 'Cast ' * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Kendall/Mitzi Evans / Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Jerad Harris/Jeff Ayers / Voice: Michaela Dietz) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Daniel (Casey Rodriguez) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Jackie (Kate Aberger) *Taylor﻿ (Kacie Lynch) *Chloe (Athena Hawkins) *Destiny (Kennedy Donatto) *Grace (Madison McPherson) *Joshua (Jeremy Becerra) *Layla (Layla Rostami) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) *Jill (Mikayla Abdalla) *Ben (Austin Lux) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) *Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) 'Crew ' Executive Producer * Karen Barnes Editors * Laura Cargile * Vickie Sterling * Tim Werner * Amy Polk * McKee Smith Writers * Carter Crocker (also Head Writer) * Michael Anthony Steele * Perri Verdino-Gates * Debbie Boyle Perry * Douglas Booth * Mark Valenti * Fred Holmes * Michael Maurer * Halim Jabbour * Karl Geurs * Tim Lowis * Cheryl Ammeter * Charlotte Spivey (Series Writer) * Jeff Gittle * Hannah Hall (Series Writer) * Jim Lewis * Stephen White (Series Writer) * Bob Evans (Series Writer) * Don Gillies (Series Writer) * M.G. Hamilton (Series Writer) * Sandra J. Payne (Series Writer) Directors * Fred Holmes * Steven Feldman * Jeff Gittle * Brian Mack (also Associate Director) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Associate Director) * Larry Allen (Associate Director) * Eric Norberg (Associate Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Franks (Technical Director) * Craig Sepko (Technical Director) * Lindy Heath Cabe (Performance Director) * Christine Lanning (Performance Director) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Performance Director) * Joel Ferrell (Performance Director) * Doug Miller (Performance Director) * Lora Wallace (Performance Director) * Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Producers * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Halim Jabbour (Associate Producer) * Linda Dippel (Segment Producer) * Charlotte Spivey * Julie Hutchings Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) * Stephanie Dalvit (Makeup Designer) Managers * Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr (Stage Manager) * Doug Silver (Stage Manager) * Traci Hutton (Costume Shop Manager) * Shauni Mast (Character Shop Manager) Coordinators * Will Rain (Production Coordinator) * Elizabeth Dail (Script Coordinator) * Sheila Hornsby (Script Coordinator) * Christine Lanning (Talent Coordinator) * Kina Bale (Talent Coordinator) * Lee Trull (Extras Coordinator) * Ashlee Vann (Extras Coordinator) * Jan Perry (Extras Coordinator) * Dan Leonard (Construction Coordinator) * Jennifer Garlington (Art/Craft Coordinator) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * James Johnson (Studio/Chief Engineer) * Angela Johnson (Pre-Recording Engineer) * Chris Welton (Pre-Recording Engineer) Supervisors * Constanze Villines (Script Supervisor) * Dee Chappel (Script Supervisor) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Lyle Hutchton (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Janet Bush (Set Supervisor) * Mark Wagenhurst (Character Shop Supervisor) * Marilie Hunter (Child Supervisor) * Karen Albracht (Post Production Supervisor) * Vickie Sterling (Post Production Supervisor) Operators * Clay Armstrong (Camera Operator) * Ernie Barker (Camera Operator) * Harold Bock (Camera Operator) * Oz Coleman (Camera Operator) * David Hockemeyer (Camera Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Timm Bland (Camera Operator) * Bryan Harbert (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * David Hockemeyer (Camera Operator) * Eric Williamson (Camera Operator) * John Thomas (Camera Operator) * Vic Sosa (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera/Jib Operator) * Jay Hamlin (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Post Videotape Operator) Mixers * Brad Harper (Production Sound Mixer) * Malcolm Johnson (Production Sound Mixer) Electricians * Ricky Long (Master Electrician) * Hal Duncan * Riley Long * Eric Meisne * Phill Fulton * Stephen Ritchey Grips * Hal Duncan * Riley Long * Eric Meisner * Phill Fulton * Stephen Ritchey Builders * Alan Elson (Prop Builder) Special Effects * Alan Elson * Mark Clive * Tolbert Pitman * Debbie Dunning * Amy Polk * McKee Smith Lead Men * Adrian Ankersheil Illustrators * Kathryn Yingling Artists * Kathryn Yingling (Graphic Artist) * Jeanie L D'iorio (Makeup Artist) Stylists * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) Painters * Cathey Miller (Charge Scenic Painter) * Mikhail Dimov (Scenic Painter) Foremen * Dan Fitzner (Construction Foreman) Carpenters * Thomas La Gard * Tim McGarity * Dan Fitzner Decorators * David Lott (Set Decorator) Shoppers * Stephanie Emery (Art Department Shopper) * Jessica Simone (also Art Department Shopper) * Janet Bush (Set Shopper) Swing Crew * Eric Elson (Art Department Swing) Cutters * Matthew Nunn * Tom Jaekels Drapers * Matthew Nunn * Tom Jaekels Stitchers * Peggy Epner * Carol Regan * Brooke Wilkerson (First Hand Stitcher) First Hands * Barbara Wood (Character Shop First Hand) Technicians * Phillip Yonkos (Character Technician) * Josh Abla (EMT) Wranglers * Margaret Foster (Character Lead Wrangler) * James R. Foster (Character Wrangler) * Kelly Shea (Character Wrangler) * David Voss (Character Wrangler) * Ian Sellers (Character Wrangler) * Sara Swartz (Character Wrangler) * Josh Martin (Character Wrangler) * Yukari Moss (Character Wrangler) * Diana Pugh (Character Wrangler) Digitizers * John Coleman Audio * Pat Sellers (Post Production Audio) * Casey Stinson (Post Production Audio) Accountant * Cory Beall (Production Accountant) * Jamee Cox (Payroll Accountant) Costumers * Janet Bush (Set Costumer) Typists * Sheila Hornsby * Elizabeth Dail Teachers * Patricia Barton * Delores Godinez Greens * Melissa James Colorists * John Fulton Presidents * Mary Ann Dudko (Vice President of Content Development) Researchers * Lori Plummer (Educational Researcher) Developers * Lori Plummer (Content Development) Lyricists/Composers * Scott Erickson * Joe Phillips * Mark Williamson Property Masters * Tim Thomaston Assistants * Patrick Dwyer (Camera Assistant/Camera PA) * Danny Williams (Camera Assistant) * Josh Gobin (Camera PA) * Jeremy Demma (Camera PA) * Glenton Richards (Camera PA) * Jeremy McKibben (Camera PA) * Lesa Foust (Audio Assistant) * Brenda Galgan (Audio Assistant) * Brad Womack (Audio Assistant) * Dan Scheffler (Audio Assistant) * Greg Beutel (Assistant Property Master) * John Morrison (Assistant Production Designer) * Lyle Hutchton (Assistant Wardrobe Designer) * Kirk Edwards (Production Assistant) * Shauna Wier (Executive Assistant) * Bill Norrett (Production Accountant Assistant) Category:Timeline